


You are a good cook, Cas

by Time_Lady_Galadriel (Bashynx)



Category: SPN, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashynx/pseuds/Time_Lady_Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas bakes a pie for Dean who is rather is surprised..</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are a good cook, Cas

He walked into the bunker he was considering his home for past few months when the smell hit him. It was intense and irresistible. It was inviting him to the search of its source so he didn't hesitate a moment and he walked downstairs.

He walked down the hall and that sweet essence was getting stronger by every step he took. In the doorstep to the kitchen he paused for a moment because what he saw in the room shocked him. It was like something from his deepest dreams and desires.

There was the angel of the lord standing by the oven. He liked to call himself Castiel. And in the oven, there was a pie.

“What…What do you think you are doing?” Dean demanded to know but then he noticed that there was another pie sitting on the table, waiting for him to eat it. He sat at the chair and grabbed the spoon without hesitation.

“That’s delicious!” muttered Dean with mouth full of pie. He was thinking of the times when his mom used to prepare pies every Sunday.

His memory got flooded by the memories of his mother, childhood and the time when he was happy without anything to worry about. It was a simple reminder of that short childhood he had. That time when he didn’t have to worry for Sammy or himself.

A tear rolled down his cheek. “Is everything all right?” asked Cas with a concern, now sitting next to him.

Dean wiped the tear from his face. There was no time to be sentimental right now. He needed to concentrate on way more important things right now.

One thing that he allowed himself to enjoy was the pie he was eating. “Damn Cas, if you were as good with being and angel as you are a cook, we wouldn’t be so deep in this crap.”


End file.
